


The Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Captive Life in Silvermoonia Part 2

by Tbaarmark2017



Series: My Sequel to Gremlins 2 [1]
Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Captive Life in Silvermoonia Part 2

When it first turned into human, Princess Blue Moon took him back to the science facility. It was the first time Ja Dal was able to see the exterior of the facility: it is a cone-shaped pyramid that is round at the base. The whole pyramid is constructed using remnant crystal debris collected by Blue Moon shortly after the destruction of the kingdom. Although the princesses told him that it was not as magnificent as the buildings in the past, Ja Dal find it fascinating enough for him.  
Green Moon guided Ja Dal to a different white space.  
“Wait here until I come back.” Said Green Moon as she teleports herself out of the room.  
Ja Dal sat with his legs apart and waited for Green Moon or Blue Moon to come back. While he’s waiting, Ja Dal looked around him: his keen sense of mogwai perception tells him that this is a rectangular room. Then, he looked at his long legs and is surprised how different he looked as human: he has five fingers instead of three fingers when he was a mogwai.  
After about ten minutes, Green Moon comes in. She sat down face-to-face with Ja Dal on her knees and pulls out a rolled-up piece of parchment from the underside of her sleeve. Green Moon unrolled the parchment and glanced up and down, then she looked at Ja Dal. “My sister said that here in Silvermoonia, you can eat before 12:00AM. But there are certain rules regarding eating: you can only eat three meals a day and forbidden to eat after midnight, that is, when the clock strikes at 12:00AM. You understand that, do you?” She asked.  
Ja Dal nods his head.  
“Alright, good.” Green Moon continued, “Also, we will not give you any meat or blood in your meals. After we analyzed you and the gremlins, we deduced that drinking blood is a probable cause for turning a good mogwai into a bad one.” Said Green Moon firmly. “Do you understand everything I have said so far?”  
Ja Dal nods.  
“Good.” Says Green Moon. She continued to look at the list of things written on the parchment. “We have picked out activities in civilizations that are most suitable for you. Some examples are rolling dices, play playing cards and chess and play musical instruments.”  
Ja Dal blinks his eyes at Green Moon in puzzlement. She put down the parchment and held her chin between her index finger and thumb, looking up curiously.  
“Hmmm, what should I call you in your human form?” She wondered.  
“Call him Ja Dal.” Blue Moon’s voice came as she walks into the room. “Let’s call him Ja Dal.”  
“Sister.” Green Moon looked at her older sister with touched eyes.  
“You don’t have to look at me like that.” Said Blue Moon, who is not even looking at Green Moon as she speaks. “I just give this name to him in honor of Prince Ja-in. I want Gizmo to be like him. He is a good man.”  
Green Moon nodded in agreement to Blue Moon’s decision.  
And so Gizmo’s lessons to live more like human began…  
On their very first day, Green Moon called in both Ja Dal and Soo-eun during the designated mealtime.  
A trumpet-like loudspeaker appears in the upper left hand “corner” of the room. Princess Blue Moon cleared her throat. “Starting from today, you guys will learn to eat three meals a day. It could be less depending on how hungry you are. In a minute, we will present to you your very first meal as humans.”  
Ja Dal and Soo-eun wore a puzzled look on their faces.  
Green Moon whispered something into Blue Moon’s ear, and she nodded. Blue Moon presses a green button. A hologram picture is casted directly onto the wall, showing a picture of vegetables, fruits, as well as rice and noodles.  
Ja Dal looked at the picture on the screen with his wide-open eyes.  
“We will serve you some of these foods in artfully shaped vessels.” Said Blue Moon. She pressed another button on the control panel. A table rose before Ja Dal and Soo-eun. On the table are beautifully crafted glass or porcelain bowls or plates with vegetables and dried fruits. Green Moon and Blue Moon have the fruits dried since they are afraid the juice contained in them will make the mogwais multiply.  
Ja Dal looked delighted as he saw those vessels and the food in them: there is a green swan bowl with shredded carrots in it. In another blue porcelain peacock plate, there are slices of dried apples. In yet another shamrock colored turtle bowl, Soo-eun saw pumpkin French toast bread sticks.  
“Yummy!” She said in an ultra-cute voice.  
Ja Dal picks up a slice of apple and took a bite. Although it’s dried, it’s still quite crispy.  
“Nice!” Exclaimed Ja Dal.  
\---  
Besides giving them three meals, Green Moon and Blue Moon also taught Ja Dal and Soo-eun cooking, but only the cutting and molding part since the cooking part involves using water, which the princesses consider unsafe for the mogwais. Ja Dal learned how to cut root vegetables into very thin slices after the princesses washed them and wipe them dry. They can even chisel out the sprout parts on potatoes with the peeler. Although Ja Dal is quite clumsy-since he is a mogwai after all-he learned quite fast. By the third week it turned into human, Gizmo can already mold slices of sweet potatoes or apples into heart shape or star shape.  
Green Moon and Blue Moon looked quite contented with their accomplishments with Gizmo regarding eating and cooking.

Music and Game Lessons  
On the second- and third-day Gizmo and Duchess turned into human, Princess Green Moon said to them: “Well, we don’t just want you to eat. Here in Silvermoonia, you will not be treated merely as a pet, but as an ally who can sit side-by-side with us. It is a life your former human master-what was his name again?”  
Green Moon pressed some buttons on a device called Memory Player beside her to play the memory she retrieved from Gizmo’s head. She heard the name “Billy”.  
“Ah, right, Billy.” Said Green Moon. She continues with her previous statement: “Your former human master Billy can’t offer you.”  
Gizmo and Duchess looked at Green Moon curiously with their wide eyes.  
They saw Green Moon turn away and pulls out a pearl and diamond-embedded white wooden box from beneath the control panel. She opened the box and took out a guitar.  
Gizmo, who has now become Ja Dal, looked delighted when he saw the guitar. It was the most beautiful music instrument he has ever seen-it is a rosewood guitar painted in yellow, and its glittering strings are made from a material he has never seen before. Green Moon used telekinesis to move the guitar from behind the huge, rectangular window where she’s sitting to where Ja Dal is standing. As soon as the guitar appeared in front of Ja Dal, he ran to it and embraced it in his arms.  
“When we gave you the Humanizer liquid, we mixed in the DNA of that deceased prince*. We must do it that way or else you will not even have a face when you turn into human.” Said Green Moon.  
Ja Dal leaned back a bit and stared at her with wide eyes.  
“Prince Ja-in was a quite affectionate man. He is deeply in love with his wife. They make out often and are really intimate with each other.” Said Green Moon. “We mixed his DNA into the Humanizer liquid you drank. We think he is a very good role model for you. I believe you can definitely become like him but in a uniquely mogwai way.”  
Ja Dal nodded, not really understanding her completely.  
“Ok, then.” Said Green Moon. “When Ja-in is with his wife, he will show his romantic side to her.”  
“I want to be romantic.” Said Ja Dal in mogwai language.  
“Now, a romantic guy can play guitar. Can you play a guitar?” Asked Green Moon.  
Ja Dal blinked his eyes and nodded. He looked at the beautiful guitar and held it in his hands.  
Green Moon uses telekinesis again to hand Ja Dal an introductory book on playing guitar. “Here, you can start learning how to play a guitar from this book.”  
She looked past Ja Dal at Soo-eun (or Duchess). “What musical instrument should I give her?” She wondered.  
Green Moon pondered until a light bulb turned on in her head. A few weeks ago, Blue Moon and she played the movie Tale of Tales. Duchess was watching the movie with them. She was intrigued by Princess Violet’s first appearance playing a mandolin. Drawn by the elegant and beautiful medieval tune Violet played, Duchess began to show a strong interest in playing the mandolin. Thus, Green Moon decided to give her a mandolin, as well as a book titled A Collection of Beautiful Medieval Tunes Played by Mandolin written in cursive letters.  
Ja Dal and Soo-eun practiced their own instruments every day. As mentioned earlier, they are extremely intelligent and mastered whatever they learn faster than humans. In a month or so, Ja Dal and Soo-eun can perform a musical ensemble together. Ja Dal played his guitar while Soo-eun played her mandolin. The sounds of their instruments do not discord at all. Rather, they sounded harmonious as they perform a melodic ensemble together.

Besides playing musical instruments, Gizmo recalled other things it did in Silvermoonia. It remembered how he played playing cards with Green Moon. Princess Green Moon and him would often sit by a round marble table in the shade of a large willow tree to play the cards.  
The deck of cards they use has a unique design: it is the standard 52-card deck with a Silvermoonian touch. The backside of all the cards have turquoise paisley patterns (it could be light, aqua or dark teal). They have the regular clubs, diamonds, hearts and spades in blue or dark blue.  
One thing different about the Silvermoonian playing card Ja Dal noticed is that they only have the Queen in the deck. The Queen cards have portraits of Silver Moon There is no King in the deck of cards. It puzzled Ja Dal for a while.  
Once, Green Moon explained this to him: “At one time, we did think about creating the King cards with a portrait of our father on it. However, the plan is dropped since a lot of people in our kingdom-mostly the descendants of the few hundred survivors-blamed our father for not teaching our sister properly.” She lowered her eyelids: “But it’s not all his fault.”  
Ja Dal gazed at her and his face looked puzzled. He can’t get what she’s saying completely, though he could understand a bit. He looked closely at the cards and noticed that instead of the King, the Silvermoonian deck contained two cards not found anywhere on Earth: the Peacock (P) and the Phoenix (PX). These two cards do not only reflect Silvermoonians’ love of birds, but also their reverence to these two sacred birds.  
“In Silvermoonia, there is a saying: ‘A peacock must leap over the Phoenix Sky in order to transform into a phoenix.’ (Similar to a saying in the Southern Territory and China: A carp must leap over the Dragon Gate in order to become a dragon.) Peacocks and phoenixes are highly revered birds and they are sacred symbols in our cultures.” Said Green Moon. “The Peacock and Phoenix cards are used in place of the King and Joker. Remember, the Phoenix is always the more dominant bird.”  
Green Moon taught Gizmo patiently on how to play the playing cards in the most common way. When it comes to the Peacock and Phoenix cards, Green Moon told him when she throws the Peacock card on the table, he should use the Phoenix card to beat her-since the Phoenix card is always the more dominant one.  
They had a lot of fun playing the Silvermoonian version of playing cards. However, as the ones listening to Gizmo’s account, Billy and Kate opened their mouths speechless: after all, this is the first time they heard about such a unique design of playing cards (which is way different from the Bicycle cards they usually play.)

Besides the playing cards, Gizmo recalled, Green Moon and Blue Moon also let him play with dices and board game. Just like the playing cards, the dices and chess pieces also have unique designs that are strongly tied to their culture.  
Unlike the solid color dices Gizmo have seen on Earth, Silvermoonian dices are very pretty: they are crystal glass dices painted with morning glories, chrysanthemum (red, orange, yellow, green or purple), lilies or orchids. Many of these dices are small, but some may be a bit bigger. These dices must be handled with care because they are delicate and precious. In the past, these dices are used in a form of fortune-telling in addition to gambling. Since the destruction of the kingdom, though, they are used just for gambling. Ja Dal rolled the dices sometimes to chase away his boredom. But oftentimes, he’d look at the dices as fine works of art.  
Ja Dal told Billy and Kate that as a human, he also learned to play Silvermoonian board game, especially chess. Playing Silvermoonian chess is not like playing chess on Earth. Literally, it feels like you are fighting a war on the battlefield: many rules in Silvermoonian board games are closely tied to militant rules and military strategies passed down from the old Silvermooian era. Ja Dal only played chess games sometimes on a virtual hologram-projected checkerboard with Blue Moon or with George, though he enjoyed playing it with George more.  
Princess Blue Moon doesn’t want Ja Dal (or Gizmo) to play chess too often. She knows very clearly that it is peaceful in nature and do not like anything it can perceive as “too violent”. But she did talk a little bit about the checkerboard and the chess pieces.  
The checkerboard used in Silvermoonian board game have a grid with dark green and light green squares, resembling the lush, grassy battlefields Silvermoonians often fought on. The chess pieces are made with clear or cold color crystals (namely: green, teal and blue). The chess pieces are a bit different though. They are all topped with a crescent or full moon. Except pawns and rooks-which are the same as on Earth-all the other four types of chess pieces are different.  
Instead of knights in the shape of a horse, for example, the Knight piece in Silvermoonian chess is in the shape of lark. Also, the Queen is replaced a pretty woman with curvy shape. This unique chess piece is called “Beauty Trick” in Silvermoonia, a method often employed in battles to beat opponents by distracting them with sexual arousal.  
Ja Dal’s detailed description struck Billy and Kate with awe.  
“Wow, unbelievable!” Exclaims Kate. “But Gizmo, wouldn’t the Humanizer liquid have any negative effects on you?”  
Ja Dal lowered his eyelids and let out a sigh. He did overhear about the negative side effects of the liquid from a conversation between Green Moon and Blue Moon. At this time, though, he couldn’t really remember what it was.


End file.
